


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 405

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [26]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 405 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 405 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 405

MISSANDEI (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Do not waste your Queen’s time.

TRANSLATION  
 _Qerga do ji jedha ez oa Dare._

MISSANDEI (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
She is not here for your language practice.

TRANSLATION  
 _Do las kizir vurnino oo gureno ej’engo._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
The city is under your control, my Queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _V’ohte las oi leos go, nya Dare._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Thank you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kirimvose._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Go on.

TRANSLATION  
 _Toli ydra._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
There have been killings. Retribution killings.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hundask senna. Senna evi tuinno._


End file.
